live_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Orders
Secret Orders (密令) Is Oboro`s scenario in Live A Live. It is a stealth based scenario and holds the most secret of all scenarios. Its cursor is a ninja sword. Chapter Mechanics This scenario is mainly stealth based and there are many ways to clear it. One way is to kill 100 people and clear it and the other way is to kill no people and go through one can still gain levels off of the enemies in the chapter that do not add to the kill count also it should be noted that it is not needed to kill 100 people one can still clear the chapter killing some but not the maximum. The chapters stealth comes in with the use of sneaking around enemies to avoid fights, using alternate routes in the chapter to get through and using the Cloak of Invisibility to hide away from enemies on sight. There is also a password system in the chapter that the guards will ask for the password actively shifts from Origin to River with the sound of a bell so the bell must be paid attention to and what password was last used. If one does not kill any woman during the chapter the player can get the Maid`s Obi and the Medicine Box near the end of the chapter as a reward. Passwords *Potato *River *Origin *Ode Iou Cloak of Invisibility This item is received at the start of the chapter, gaven to Oboro by Hayate. This cloak is able to hide the party away from enemies if they need to sneak pass them without a fight. It can be used by pressing and holding the Y button. Secret Bosses This chapter contains two secret bosses. *Majin Ryunnosuke, a ghost who possesses the Muramasa *Lord Iwama, a giant koi swimming in the castle's pond. Both should only be fought at a high level and one should have O-Robo in the party to defeat them. Both drop rare, powerful items. Boss The boss of this scenario is Ode Iou he is unique in that he is fought twice once in his normal form and second in his Forsaken Demon form. In his monster form he makes use of mostly poison based attacks and attacks that turn the tiles to poison ones. Scenario Endings Bad End This ending is received from simply getting a game over at anytime during the chapter. Hayate will drop in and inform his leader of Oboro`s failure. Afterwards the leader would remark that it seemed the times of peace would not arrive just yet. Outcast End If Oboro abandons his mission without rescuing Ryoma, his clan will attempt to kill him. 5 waves of 4 ninjas will attack, and after this, Hayate will attack. In the end, Oboro dies anyway to his former master's attack. Normal End The complete ending can be obtained in two ways as Ryoma will ask if Oboro wants to join him, one can either refuse or join. Depending on what is chosen affects the ending seen after the final chapter, If "I am Shinobi!" was chosen it will show Oboro running through the fields alone and if "Interesting" was chosen Oboro will be shown protecting Ryoma from an assassin attempting to kill him. If the player has managed to not kill anyone in the chapter, Ryoma will give Oboro his former weapon. Its attack is very high, however, Oboro's ultimate weapon give the same stats as Ryoma's weapon, but the player can use that weapon to give Oboro a headstart at the final chapter or avoid the Dungeon of Keys. Gallery live_wallpapertile5.gif|Secret Order's background tile. Oboro will use this if he is selected as the main protagonist. lal oboro cpt.png|Promo art for Secret Orders. Illustrated by Gosho Aoyama. Category:Scenarios